Home
by Fianna9
Summary: ProwlxJazz Halloween 2019 Challenge. Prompt: haunted house. Warnings: ghosts, Implied character death. Summary: Ghost Jazz waiting for his lover to return to him and their home


"Stupid mechlings," Jazz grumbled as he stared out the window imagining the graffiti that now defaced the gate. More trash had been dumped over it, and the scraps were now scattered across the path up to the porch adding to the unkempt look of the yard.

It didn't used to be this way. Back when they'd purchased the house no one would have dreamed of defacing their abode like this. Prowl's stoic nature had intimidated those who intended trouble while Jazz had kept friendships up with the neighbors. No one had wanted to upset the pair and cause problems. It had been a good life until the war started and they'd been called away to the army.

They'd spent the entire war dreaming about how they'd finally get to return home and spend the rest of existence together. It took a long time, but when they finally did make it back everything had changed.

The neighbors they had known had all either moved away or offlined during the war. The city had even sold their home for back taxes. It was outrageous that something like this could happen to a pair of veterans. Ignoring these minor issues they'd driven out the intruders before moving back in and reclaimed their home for themselves.

They'd been left alone for a bit before the city enforcers came out to investigate but it was sparkling-play for the pair to hide from them. Unable to find anything, the enforcers left the residence to the pair. Neither bothered to try to maintain the outside since it was only fitting that the property values around them suffer. Instead they spent the time honing their skills. Prowl became the chilly, menacing force frightening away those with ill intent; Jazz worked on the noises and flashes of light that would scare away the more reckless trespassers that they knew would come.

Over the vorns different mecha would occasionally enter the supposedly abandoned home, and the pair reacted to each intruder according to their intent. Some were only looking for a place to rest for the night; those were left alone as long as they didn't try to steal anything. After all, the pair knew what it was like to be desperate. Mechlings looking for a thrill got a few frightening noises and rushes of wind that would frighten them off, but nothing dangerous because Prowl and Jazz couldn't bring themselves to harm genuine innocents. Adults seeking a thrill got a harsher scare but usually were wise enough to run at the first sign the residents were hostile. Potential thieves were also scared off, or, if they were unwise enough to ignore the warnings, they met a tragic accident. The bodies were dragged into the back of the basement under special runes to keep their spirits from causing trouble.

The biggest problem they'd ever faced together was the exorcist team that the last set of would-be residents had hired three vorn ago. Trying to avoid the group so they would leave only worked for a little while. Apparently the so-called priest of Primus with them had something that could detect some sort of paranormal effect in the house. It was probably the runes as the group had started toward the basement. The situation had rapidly escalated from there with Jazz throwing things and making disorientating noises while Prowl plunged the room into darkness and nearly froze one of the intruders.

The cost of the assault had been far too high. Somehow during the assault the priest managed to banish Prowl which had shifted Jazz into a rage. The couch slamming into his head crushed the priest, and the rest of the team met a tragic fate with flying furniture and twisting cords finishing them off. After that mess and subsequent investigation the house was finally left alone. No one wanted to live in such a house with such a terrible reputation.

Not that it mattered anymore with his mate gone. Jazz became vengeful, violently driving away all but the most pitiful of trespassers seeking only a bit of shelter. Even those few rarely managed to stay an orn.

"Come back, beloved," Jazz murmured as he leaned back and pretended the old mesh cloth behind him was Prowl's sensory panel curled around him. Hopefully Prowl would return home to him. He'd been gone a long time and his presence seemed to be fading from the halls.

"Forever and always yours," the familiar voice seemed to whisper in his audials. Perking up Jazz looked around for signs of his mate's return. A faint movement near the staircase caught his attention, and he immediately rushed down toward their berth in the basement. Hopefully the banishment had finally faded, and Prowl was making his way back to his mate.


End file.
